Lucentio The Immortal
Lucentio The Immortal Lucentio The Immortal is a beast risen from the graves during the events of "Sonic Adventure DX". His Awakening was caused by the shaking of Angel Island as it fell into the ocean. He rose from beneath the Master Emrald's shrine. Thus being awakened, He wandered and now begins his Adventure. Personality Lucentio is often lazy, never wanting to work along with others. He has quite a soft spot for little girls and will defend them until his very death(Again). Lucentio only helps others who will aid him in his efforts, and will often make comments and jokes regarding his allies. Very neutral towards most people, not caring unless there is a valid reason. Likes: Coffee, Coloring Books, Caves Dislikes: Coffins, Tight Spaces, Aging Species: Bat Age: Unknown (Looks around mid-teens to early-20's) Height: A Bit Short Gender: Male Theme Songs: PSG OST - Champion Aimee B. Fallen Angel Lucentio's dream is to own a Coffee Shop due to his love of coffee. Skills Lucentio is a skilled tactician with the ability to manipulate paper. With the paper he can create constructs and weapons. His tactics allow him to see through his targets moves and figure out their abilities. His immortality doesn't effect him in battle, once in the ring, he can die. But when all else fails, Luecentio uses his paper manipulation to create a halberd. His preferred weapon of choice is his paper halberd. Weaknesses: Fire, Heat, Little Girls, Water Abilities: Paper Manipulation, Tactics Stats Slicing Attacks: Low damage Piercing Attacks: Medium damage Fire Attacks: High damage Electricity Attacks: Low damage Poison Attacks: Medium damage Ice Attacks: Low damage Light Attacks: High damage Dark Attacks: Low damage Punch Attacks: Medium damage Speed: 7/10 Defense: 3/10 Stamina: 5/10 Health: 6/10 Magic Defense: 9/10 Magic Attack: 8/10 Attack: 6/10 Intelligence: 5/10 Attire Lucentio usually wears his signature green cloak he was buried with. Beside his cloak, He usually wears a green vest over a gray T shirt, and just plain sweat pants. BackStory Lucentio wasn't always immortal, 100 years before the events of "Sonic Underground" He was a street performer, often manipulating paper into different shapes. Flynn, a famous nobleman's son, decided to be one of the first mobians robotized. But the chaos emerald essence used to generate the power turned him corrupt. Lucentio defeated Flynn, but his allies tricked him and was injected with a liquid to keep him alive. Once injected, he was buried and put into a deep slumber only to awaken on Angel Island. Once there, he stumbled upon Vella, who helped him learn about the present. Lucentio received his powers due to his parent's ventures in the occult and magic. While he was still in the womb, he was exposed to a strong burst of magical energy. It also triggered his tactic sense in his genes. Lucentio was born into a family of 5 girls, a mother, a grandmother and a father. His abilities were shortly discovered when Lucentio was sleeping as a child, his eyes opened and glowed a bright sky blue and paper began floating around him. Love Interests/Relationships Lucentio doesn't really love anyone besides his favorite coloring book. Lucentio's sexual orientation isn't quite known, he is often caught flirting with almost everyone. Relationships:(Feel Free to edit this section of the relationships) Vella The Albino Deer - Friend, Previous Lover - Lucentio knows Vella because when he awakened, Vella was looking for caves and treasure, to her dismay, she found Lucentio. Vella loved Lucentio once then went back to chasing down other prey of love. Lucentio and Vella have a close bond together, as if they were related, often swearing and making fun of each other. Love Interest Adele the Unknown Quotes "Time to give the ass the respect it deserves!" "I think I either know something, or I have absolutely no clue at all." "Say what they will about me - but I will always spot a bitch..." "Ugh...Let's just hurry and make sure we don't die yet..." Mary Sue Test Results Lucentio is nothing like you. He is not at all cool; in fact, he thinks cool is a temperature reading, and when he says "Oh, I just put on whatever old thing's lying around," he means "on the floor, where I threw it last night - but I turned the underwear inside out first." He may have sometimes thought that he was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. He's got no emotional scars to speak of. And he's gotten no slack from you. In general, you've kept yourself a goodly distance from Lucentio and given him plenty of room - maybe a little too much. Don't distance yourself so far from Lucentio that you stop caring what happens to him. Score Breakdown Do I Know This Guy? 0 He's The Anti-Cool 3 I'm Destined For What? 3 Healthy as a Horse 0 Momma HATES Him! 0 Total: 6 Trivia * Lucentio actually was going to be a cat, but it was scraped. * His paper manipulation was a last minute idea, Candy manipulation or Blood manipulation were the next powers in mind. * The way Lucentio got his powers are a mystery, whether he was born with them or not. * His ability to not die from aging isn't quite known yet. * Lucentio cannot use the chaos emeralds. 30 Character Development Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Lucentio's relationship with his parents were ok, he always got along with them. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? His gray/Silver hair. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Lucentio has zero scars, besides the ones on his cloak. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Lucentio doesn't really care what he wares, as long as he's not naked. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? Lucentio Is a 3 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Happiest memory for Lucentio is meeting Cream The Rabbit 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? The awaking of his coma, he hated how just being awaken in a new time. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Lucentio's favorite colors are vibrant and neon, He favorite ice cream flavor is Strawberry. 9.) Who does your character trust? No one but himself. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Being awoken from his Coma. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? A Bat? 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? A behind the times, He only knows the basics of email and prefers letters. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Lucentio is often curled around a pillow. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? He prefers extreme cold, His paper won't get soggy in extreme cold. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Night Owl, he adores the cityscape. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? He doesn't exactly remember all of them, besides a niece he had. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Neat, his paper manipulation allows him to move papers with a breeze. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) He cannot cook anything that is edible, but He can brew up some mean Coffee 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Train, anywhere dry. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Besides coffins and cramped spaces, nope. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? An Origami crane 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? to the past to revisit and understand his backstory 23.) Is your character superstitious? Not really 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Someone with the same goals that he has, oh and They must love coloring books 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? They are smooth and long 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. Favorite hot drink:Coffee 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Mystery Comedy 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Lucentio will usually smell of minerals or coffee 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Gallery (Feel free to draw fan art!) Category:Bats Category:Males